Nine Events
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: that led to Nine falling in love with Rose Tyler. Not the events that proved he loved her, but the events that brought him closer and closer to falling in love.
1. Rose, TEOTW, The Unquiet Dead

**_Nine Events_**

that led to Nine loving Rose

by a hopeless Nine/Rose fan :)

(Not the events that proved Nine loved Rose, but the nine events that brought him closer and closer to falling in love)

* * *

**1. _Rose_**

All was lost. All hope was gone. Here he was, restrained by the Nestene consciousness's plastic henchmen, the world about to be overrun by the mannequins, and Rose and Mickey watching desperately behind him. _He should've been stronger! _

He had defeated many creatures greater than this, but here he was, helpless. He had ended the Time War for goodness sake! Everything was lost now, the Nestene would most likely kill him, and then the rest of the human race.

And he had dragged Rose into this, such a sweet, innocent girl. He gazed up at her, letting his eyes tell her how sorry he was. He had only known her for a few short hours, but already he felt responsible for her safety. He knew all was lost now.

All of a sudden he saw a small figure swinging on a chain. He thought he was going mad, until he saw it was Rose. She propelled herself into the plastic men, causing them to release their hold on the Doctor and fall into the consciousness. He laughed. This Rose was something else. She was brave and courageous, unlike her "boyfriend" huddled up against the TARDIS.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted as he caught her swinging towards him. He held her in her arms, nearly giddy with relief and pride. They both looked down at the dying Nestene, knowing everything would turn out alright. He was still amazed at how one so small could be so strong.

He knew right then that she would be a worthy companion.

* * *

**2. **_**The End of the World**_

"My planet's gone. Dead. They burned like the earth, just rocks and dust." His steely ice blue eyes shone like the calm after a storm. "Before it's time."

"What happened?" Rose's eyes searched his face sorrowfully.

"There was a war, and we lost."

"A war with who?" Her question was left unanswered. She cleared her throat. "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords." He had no idea why he was telling her all this. He hadn't told anyone about the war or the choices he had made. But somehow telling Rose just felt right. She was helping him open up.

"They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own because there's no one else." He remembered those haunting nights of loneliness, the suffocating depression surrounding his entire soul. He felt himself starting to fall into that bottomless pit again when he heard a sweet voice break through.

"There's me." He snapped out of his inward spiraling descent. He tried to smile, but was unable to. She had almost died, twice, back on Platform One.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Want to go home?" He hoped with all his hearts that she would say no. She started to shake her head.

"I don't know, I want. . ." To the Doctor's surprise, she sniffed and turned her head.

"Do you smell chips?" He looked around, relieved.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Yeah."

"I want chips." She gave him a longing and hungry look.

"Me too." He hadn't felt this content since before the Time War.

"Alright, before you get me back in that box, chips it is and you can pay." The Doctor felt like rejoicing, She had just given him his answer: she was never leaving him.

"No money." He gestured towards his pockets.

"What sort of date are you?" She sighed, smiling. "Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me." She laughed. "Only got five billion years until the shops close." She gave him a special smile, one with her tongue sticking out between her teeth that made the Doctor's heart leap. His smile grew bigger with hers.

When she leaned up against his shoulder as they walked towards the shops, he realized how amazing this young woman was. Never had someone been able to lift him out of his depression from the War. Rose had turned his mind onto happier things.

She was changing him from the bitter man he had become into something so much more.

* * *

**3. _The Unquiet Dead_**

The life of a servant girl, or the whole race of the Gelth. Both were at risk. Gwyneth said she was willing to be the gateway for the Gelth, but Rose vehemently voiced her displeasure on the matter.

The Doctor at first was confused. Nothing should go wrong, if the Gelth were telling the truth. Gwyneth would be able to help save an entire race from extinction. Why would Rose be so against that?

But after the Gelth had revealed their true intentions, The Doctor finally understood. Rose cared about every living being, from nearly-immortal aliens, to lowly servant girls. She had somehow sensed Gwyneth's life would be at risk.

As he looked into Gwyneth's dead eyes in the morgue, he wished he had listened to Rose. He was so sorry. Sorry he hadn't listened, sorry he had nearly put the whole human race in danger, sorry he had condemned an innocent woman to death. As the building exploded his guilt grew. But Rose understood.

"She saved the world, a servant girl, and no one will ever know." But they would know. What Gwyneth did would be remembered by Rose, the Doctor, and Charles Dickens, for the rest of their lives. Her actions would never be forgotten.

As the three of them walked in silence, their feet making soft crunching noises in the snow, the Doctor once again realized how special Rose was. She was full of unspeakable compassion and kindness to every being, stranger or not. It just confirmed his speculation that Rose was deemed for something special, something important, something much more _fantastic_ than normal humans were ordinarily destined for.

Rose Tyler was destined for greatness.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not trying to push that Rose is really great and all, even though she is, my point I'm trying to make is that The Doctor needs to realize how special she is before he can love her, and she is destined for greatness, with the Bad Wolf, but it just came out a little stronger than I was aiming for. I hope you understand! Please tell me your favorite event so far(mine is #2). Events 4-6 coming soon! :)**


	2. World War 3, Dalek, Father's Day

**Thanks to all those who reviewed/favorited/alerted, you've made this one of my most popular Doctor Who fics! :D**

**

* * *

**

**4. _World War Three_**

"There's a way out." The Doctor was leaning up against the wall in Downing Street, deep in his thoughts.

"What?" Rose spun around to face him.

"There's always been a way out." He said morosely.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose was confused. If the Doctor had a plan, why had he not mentioned it before? She never knew him to hesitate when saving the earth.

The Doctor quickly strode over to the communicator where Jackie and Mickey were listening in.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe." He spoke to the phone.

"Don't you dare, whatever it is, don't you dare!" Jackie's voice shouted at him from the cell.

"That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies."

"Then do it." Rose said simply, standing across the table from him. The Doctor was surprised.

"You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?" It was more of a statement than a question really. The fate of the world was at stake, but surely Rose would fear for her own life as well?

"Yeah." She replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. _Why is he hesitating?_ She thought again. He had put her life in danger before, why not now? Had he grown more attached to her? The silence was thick between them.

"Please Doctor" came Jackie's worried voice over the cell. "She's my daughter, she's just a kid." The Doctor inwardly sighed. It was _his_ fault Rose was in danger. Only nineteen and stuck with him inside Downing Street in an impenetrable room, with the Slitheen attempting to take over the earth. And his plan would put her in more danger than she had ever been before in all her short life.

He couldn't afford to lose her. He feared her death would break him, permanently. But if he didn't dare, the Earth would most surely be destroyed merely for the profit of the Slitheen.

"You think I don't know that?" He replied bitterly. "'Cause this is my life. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision, because nobody else will." He sometimes hated living his life for that reason.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rose asked him. He had a chance to save the world, her life was nothing compared to the rest of humanity. The Doctor stared at her. Rose had a feeling he was about to reveal something personal.

"I could save the world but lose you."

There. It was out. The Doctor valued her just as much as he did the rest of the world. The thought warmed Rose's heart a little. She knew he was having a very hard time putting his plan into action because of it. She smiled a little, worried, yet proud of her Doctor.

She knew he would make the right decision.

* * *

**5**_**. Dalek**_

_"No!" _The Doctor cried out in his mind. Rose's words buzzed inside his head like an angry hornet.

_"What the hell are you changing into?" _He let the gun drop aimlessly at his side. He was mortified, remembering what the Dalek had said to him earlier.

_ "You would make a good Dalek." _That statement chilled him to the bone. Rose was right, what was he changing into? He was becoming the very thing he was trying to destroy.

"I couldn't. . ." He tried to say. "I wasn't. . ." He let the words drop. Rose's heart ached as she saw the unshed tears in the Doctor's eyes.

"Oh Rose, they're all dead." He finally finished.

"Why. . .do we survive?" The Dalek spoke for the first time.

"I don't know." The silence was heavy between the trio.

"I am the last of the Daleks." He said sadly. Suddenly The Doctor figured it out.

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you, you've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into. . .what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"Order me. . .to die!" the Dalek demanded Rose. The Doctor looked at Rose questioningly.

"I can't do that." She replied. As the Dalek begged Rose to let him die, The Doctor thought about Rose's actions the last few hours. She was the only one in all of history ever to change a Dalek. Feared as the most ruthless and thoughtless beings in the universe, all this Dalek wanted was to die. To end it's own suffering.

He thought about his own actions too. The Dalek wasn't the only one changed by Rose. He knew in his heart if he had met this Dalek before he met Rose, the Dalek would most surely have died by his own hand. Finally Rose spoke to the suffering creature.

"Do it." The Doctor could hear regret and sadness in her voice.

"Are you. . .frightened, Rose Tyler?" The Dalek said weakly.

"Yeah." was her reply, remembering when she first met the Dalek, she said she was not afraid.

"So. . .am I. Ex...termin...ate." Rose ran to the Doctor's side away from the Dalek.

After it was gone, the Doctor stared blankly at the spot where the Dalek had been. He was now alone again, the last and only survivor of the Time War. The thought nearly destroyed him.

But this time he had Rose. He spun towards her and gave her a crushing hug, letting his fear, anguish and relief out in one simple but desperate embrace.

Rose had saved him once again.

* * *

**6.**_** Father's Day**_

He just wanted to hear those simple words from her. In this time of desperate hopelessness, all he wanted was those two words from her lips.

"I am. I'm sorry." Then he smiled, placing his hand on the side of her face. Feeling the wet tears on her cheek, he stood up and embraced her.

She had faith in him, the Doctor, when all hope was lost. The Earth was being sterilized by the Reapers because of her mistake, and she still knew he would make it right. He was ashamed he had called her stupid earlier, but he was sure to say he was sorry.

Neither of them were perfect, they had both made their own mistakes. All Rose wanted was her Dad alive. But that's what caused all the destruction in the first place. Of course she was sorry. The Doctor was sorry he had left her earlier that morning, saying he would never come back. He had also said mean things that weren't true.

But Rose was just happy that he had come back for her. And as long as they both were sorry and had faith in each other, everything would turn out alright, in the end.

At least he hoped so.

* * *

**I actually can't decide my favorite from these three, I love all these moments. I guess probably 5 because I love that episode and that scene so much! :) Events 7-9 coming soon! :D**


	3. The Doctor Dances, Bad Wolf, TPOTW

**Thanks all those who have been reading this, what with all the Eleven/Amy fics and the occasional Ten/Rose fics popping up, I thought this would get less noticed than it actually did! I'm glad, this means we still love you and your Doctor Chris! :D And I still miss you...  
**

**

* * *

**_**7. The Doctor Dances**_

As the sounds of Glenn Miller's "In the Mood" filled the TARDIS, The Doctor knew he had found his moves again.

"Rose! I've just remembered!" He grinned.

"What?"

"I can dance, I can dance!" As she joined him on the "dance floor" into the Doctor's willing arms, they started moving in time to the upbeat music. Jack completely forgotten by the door, the two danced on. As he spun her around, she laughed giddily.

Slowly the music faded from the pair's ears, and they moved as if in slow motion. Their movements were as one, with the Doctor's strong arms gentle but leading, and Rose's soft yet willing steps following.

Like a binary star, with a primary star joined closely with a smaller one, revolving around each other by their mutual gravitation, the two moved as if they were meant to be one. Nothing else mattered except them, joined together in song.

And the music played on, for only two.

* * *

**8. **_**Bad Wolf**_

His heart had leaped in his chest at seeing Rose. _"She's still alive!"_ he thought. As he raced towards her, relief at seeing her face was evident. But suddenly everything turned for the worse.

"Look out for the Anne Droid!" Rose shouted. The Doctor stopped in his tracks. Rose's scream filled the air as she disappeared. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

Collapsing to his hands and knees, he stared at the spot where she had been shot. Nothing left but dust and the burn marks from the weapon. Anger, fury, hopelessness, and intense overwhelming sadness all filled him at the same time. He had promised to keep her safe, but he let her get vaporized right before his eyes!

He couldn't even hear Jack's angry cries as he threatened the game controllers; also in intense grief for Rose. His hand absentmindedly felt around the dust that had been left. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he was unable to do anything. He was roughly hauled up by a man with a gun, but he didn't care.

"You killed her!" Jack cried, his voice thick with fury and grief. The soldier was saying something to him, but the Doctor didn't hear. Rose was his life, his reason for living, and she had died.

And the Doctor had just died along with her.

* * *

**9****.**_** The Parting of the Ways**_

This was it. It was time for him to die. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the extermination.

Suddenly he heard a noise he thought he would never hear again. He spun around in disbelief as the TARDIS materialized out of thin air. The doors opened and he saw the most beautiful, yet the most horrifying thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

It was Rose.

"I am the Bad Wolf." But he was terrified for her. She was in mortal danger.

"Rose! You've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head, you're gonna burn!" She turned her golden eyes his way.

"I want you safe. My Doctor." Her voice echoed, souding from one out of this world.

He understood it now. She had put her life in danger, just to save him. He barely heard her next few words, all he could think about was how to save her, how to stop her from dying. He couldn't let her die, not again. He had sent her home to be safe. But yet she returned for him, against overwhelming odds.

He suddenly looked around as the Daleks in the room turned to dust. He realized it was Rose. Rose was now the giver of life and death. She truly was the Bad Wolf.

And then they were alone.

"I can see everything, all that is, all that was, all that ever could be." The Doctor stood up in front of her.

"That's what I see, all the time, and doesn't it drive you _mad?_" He knew how to save her now.

"My head!" She cried.

"Come here."

"It's killing me!" Tears ran down her face in desperation.

_"I think you need a Doctor."_ He smiled weakly, knowing what would become of this. She gave her life for him, so he would give his life for her.

The ultimate sacrifice.

He pulled her in close, cherishing this moment, knowing it would most likely be one of his last.

As his lips gracefully connected with hers, he knew it was worth it. The Nestene, the Daleks, Jack Harkness, The Gelth, Charles Dickens, The end of the world, Downing Street, Pete Tyler, Glenn Miller, The Slitheen, the Jagrofest, it was all worth it. All those special memories that had connected them, united them together, it was all worth it.

He closed his eyes as the soul of the Bad Wolf was shared between them in the most beautiful connection. Time seemed to stop for them, joined together, both giving the ultimate sacrifices for each other. It was then that the Doctor knew, as he had known all along.

_He had fallen in love with Rose Tyler._

Beautiful music filled the air and surrounded them both.

And then as soon as it had happened, it all stopped. The Time Vortex had disappeared out of Rose's eyes, and she slowly collapsed into The Doctor's waiting arms in a deep sleep. She no longer held the powers of the Bad Wolf.

He laid her gently on the ground, feeling his own head start to burn. He stood up and let the light shine through his eyes.

He had taken on the soul of the Bad Wolf, all for Rose Tyler. And if he had the chance to go back, he would do it again. He knew he was going to die, but he wouldn't have changed a thing.

Not a single thing.

Ever since he had gripped her hand in the basement of Henrik's, they had become as one, more than friends, more than lovers.

He released the Vortex back into the TARDIS, gratefully giving up the powerful light. He didn't know how much time he had left, but he would spend his final minutes with Rose Tyler and make sure she was safe.

He had saved her, but at the cost of his own life.

But the time that he had spent with her, all those memories. . .he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

_Rose. . .before I go, I just want to tell you: you were fantastic._

_Absolutely fantastic. And you know what. . .?_

_So was I!_

_-The Ninth Doctor  
_

_

* * *

_***Sniff* Please review! My favorite definitely is the last one of course, but I also love "The Doctor Dances" as that is my favorite episode. I nearly burst into tears writing the last event.**

**I might write a sequel called "Ten Events", you can probably figure out what that means. If I get enough feedback I just might, but "Nine Events" took so long to write, I don't know. . .  
**

**Thanks again for reading! ~Katy  
**


End file.
